Dodge
by hummingbitch
Summary: "Ajeno a mí, ajeno a mi mundo distante, en la realidad tangible que tan solo observo, una luz brillante amenazaba con destruirme por completo. Y ni si quiera era consciente de ello."
1. 0 Luz

0\. Luz

El sonido de los cañones rompió la tensión en la que había estado mi mente desde el comienzo de la batalla. Las explosiones, las vasijas estallando e impactando contra todo aquello que se encontrase en el área al que habían sido lanzadas, el acero contra el acero, y los gritos bárbaros de los soldados; todo había conseguido fundirse en una melodía monótona y asfixiante que me sumiría en un profundo trance durante un buen rato.

\- Capitán. – Escucho un murmullo lejano ajeno a mi embelesante canción, no le presto atención, mi respiración sigue concentrada en acompañar, al compás, las notas de la sangre derramada. - ¡Señora!- Cañones, parpadeo, y con esto, despierto, trago saliva.

Giro mi cabeza y mis ojos se encuentran con los zafiros nerviosos de mi suboficial, su mirada asustada no es muy reconfortante. La situación es crítica, lo sé, y esperan que los dirija, que les diga qué hacer.

 _Qué hacer, eso es una buena pregunta._

Respiro hondo y vuelvo mi cabeza hacia el campo de batalla. Acaricio las agrietadas piedras que forman nuestra muralla asediada. Pienso en los cientos de años que los demacianos hemos contemplado este brutal panorama, pienso en las familias de mis hombres, y en cuantos, hoy, temen no volver a sus casas.

Sonrío. La emoción, las ansias del combate, comienzan a extenderse por mis venas.

Me vuelvo hacia mi unidad y les dedico la sonrisa que había empezado.

\- ¡Venga esas caras tan largas! ¡Somos demacianos! Esta batalla no es distinta a cualquier otra.- Alzo mi báculo canalizador. – ¡Venceremos! ¡Con tácticas superiores! –

Pongo un pie sobre lo alto de la muralla y me impulso con el contrario para subirme sobre esta. Observo la situación, nos superan en número, pero eso nunca ha sido un problema, un guerrero demaciano puede hacer frente hasta a tres noxianos, pero las tropas de mi hermano habían salido de expedición, y actualmente, nuestro ejército real apenas contaba con un puñado de arqueros, y un par de veintenas de soldados rasos. _"Tendrán que ser suficientes"_ Me digo a mí misma. Venceremos, eso lo tengo claro. Por mucho que los noxianos hayan escogido el momento perfecto para su ataque, hay algo en lo que no han pensado: no necesitamos pelear. Las tropas demacianas llegarían en un par de días a lo sumo, sólo tendríamos que permanecer asediados y aguantar hasta su llegada. Aunque, esta vez, se habían cargado de hechiceros y explosivos que atentaban derribar nuestros portones. Entonces… Sólo tendríamos que dejarlos sin pólvora.

De un salto, bajo de la muralla y me dispongo a buscar, muralla a dentro, a la única persona que puede ayudarme a trazar un plan.

-¡Maestra!- Grito entre la multitud de arqueros novatos a los que se le ha encargado dirigir. El graznido de _Valor,_ su fiel animal, me hace adivinar su posición. Avanzo hacia ella. – Maestra. Necesito vuestra ayuda.- Ante mí se encuentra la mejor tiradora de toda Demacia, y a mi ver, de toda Runterra. Mi adorada maestra, quien me lo enseñó todo, y a quien todo se lo debo. Parece ser la única persona tranquila por aquí, al menos eso me reconforta.

\- Ya no soy tu maestra, capitán, recuerda que ahora eres tú la que está al mando.- Sonríe. Aprecio su confianza, y a la vez, no puedo evitar que se me escape una sonrisa nerviosa, como una niña que felicitada por su mentora. Pero debo concentrarme. Asiento y vuelvo a centrar mi mente en la situación en la que nos encontramos.

\- Sí maes…digo, soldado. Necesito vuestra ayuda para frenar el ataque. -

\- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?- Pregunta, de nuevo, con suma tranquilidad. Estoy segura de que pidiese lo que pidiese, no me lo negaría si con ello ayudase a defender nuestro hogar. Ladeo la cabeza hacia la muralla y le indico que se aproxime conmigo.

\- No pueden pasar, lo único que van a intentar es desgastarnos, pero si cortamos su suministro de explosivos de raíz, no tendrán forma de destrozar nuestras puertas. Si pudiese mandar a _Valor_ a encontrar su almacén… - Asiente a cada palabra que digo.

-¿Y cómo planeas…? – Comienza la frase mas no llega a terminarla, parece comprender mi plan sin necesidad de que termine de explicárselo. Su rostro tranquilo se torna más serio. - A tu hermano no le va a gustar.

\- Que lo hubiese pensado antes de dejar a Demacia con un puñado de novatos y niños.- Protesto. - ¿Me ayudaréis? –

Los ojos de mi maestra parecen perdidos en algún lugar muy lejos de aquí, siempre he tenido la sensación de que nunca está del todo presente en el lugar que su cuerpo se encuentra, quizás es su forma de pensar, de concentrarse, evadiéndose de todo y analizando la situación desde un segundo plano. Me da la espalda, acaricia el pecho de su pájaro y le ordena volar. Vuelve a dirigirse a mí, y sus ojos, claros como el océano, se convierten en dos faros amarillos de pupilas afiladas, sus ojos, dejan de ser sus ojos para ser los de su criatura.

\- En el bosque oeste, cinco hombres, puede que seis. Ten cuidado. – Asiento, le doy las gracias y le pido que defienda el fuerte en mi ausencia. Ajusto mi cinta, el emblema de Demacia y echo a correr escaleras abajo, pero justo antes de perderme entre la multitud, escucho las últimas palabras de mi maestra – Lux. Espera…- Mas no llego a escuchar el final de estas.

 _Quizás si hubiese esperado unos segundos. Si me hubiese dado la vuelta. Si no hubiese sido tan impulsiva. Esta historia, jamás habría tenido lugar._


	2. 0 Sombras

0\. Sombras

Recuerdo.

 _Gritos. Aullidos desgarradores, llantos desesperados. Las lágrimas en sus ojos, sus ruegos desconsolados. El hedor de la sangre, su sabor oxidado. Sus vidas apagándose, y todo sumiéndose en la más profunda y acogedora oscuridad._

Granate.

Silencio. Mi respiración, tan imperceptible, no indicaría de mí vitalidad alguna. Podría pasar por un muerto. No existo, pues no debo ser visto. En la oscuridad de la madrugada me fundo, como el viento gélido de esta mañana otoñal, estoy aquí, y **puedo verlo todo**. Siento, el poder fluyendo en mi interior, siento, las pequeñas cosas de mi alrededor, siento, las gotas de rocío que resbalan entre las ondulantes cortezas de la arboleda, siento, la respiración pausada de un ciervo unos metros al este, **puedo sentirlo todo** , y el éxtasis que esto me produce no es comparable a nada que haya sentido antes.

Recuerdo.

 _Sus ojos horrorizados se clavan en mis pupilas. Percibo como el odio penetra en su corazón a medida que se extiende mi sonrisa._

 _Bermellón._

 _Ráfaga_.

Avanzo en mi mundo oscuro, completamente ajeno a la realidad material del resto de seres, soy un mero observador, pero en cualquier momento puedo emerger de las sombras que rodean mi universo, arrastrar a mi presa hacia este, y volver a desaparecer. Soy un depredador, soy el más poderoso, soy **letal**.

Entro a la cabaña, no hago ruido, pues no soy tangible, no tengo presencia, soy el perfecto infiltrado. La vieja madera sobre la que camino, un tanto mohosa y corrompida por la humedad, debería gemir al sentir la mínima presión sobre esta, mas permanece en silencio. Las cortinas verde musgo cubren las dos únicas ventanas de la estancia. Esta oscura y única habitación es la casa en su totalidad. A la izquierda, una pequeña cocina de leña polvorienta, lleva semanas sin ser utilizada, una silla andrajosa y diversos utensilios descansando sobre esta. A mi derecha, librerías repletas de libros. Al fondo, duerme la mujer que estoy buscando. Me aproximo a esta, despacio.

\- Has venido a matarme. – Anuncia. No me sorprendo del todo. – Siempre supe que vendrías. – Prosigue, aún dándome la espalda. Su voz no muestra temor, no siento el miedo de una presa en su tono, simplemente… una profunda tristeza. Se endereza. – No tengo lo que buscas, mis ojos perdieron su poder hace años. –

No respondo. Observo su rostro, lleno de cicatrices. Observo sus ojos, blancos como el marfil. _Ganhya_ , el oráculo, la clarividente, había huido de Ionia años atrás, pero sus historias dejaron un legado. En las lenguas de los cantares, se decía de ella que su poder era inmenso, pero que como oráculo, no tenía permitido llevar a cabo una vida mundana. Tenía a los dioses de su parte, hasta que los ofendió rompiendo sus votos y huyendo con un humano. _Patético_.

\- Tus poderes no parecen haber disminuido tanto para predecir mi llegada.- Siseo burlón. Más ella no responde. Se limita a mirar a la nada. Y de pronto, sonríe.

\- Oh querido, no necesito de mi don para saber que un hermano de Ionia ha allanado mi hogar.- Se levanta. – Sé quién eres, y lo que has hecho. Conozco tu destino desde el día en que naciste. Conozco tu pasado, tu presente, y tu futuro. Y precisamente por eso estás aquí. Mas no puedo darte lo que deseas, conoces la historia, no queda nada divino en mí. – De cerca, puedo fijarme en su rostro, aun demacrado por los años, las enfermedades, y la furia de los dioses, sigue quedando en sus rasgos los restos de lo que fue una joven hermosa. Miente. Su expresión melancólica se torna aún más angustiada. – Tu alma ha tocado fondo, Zed. Crees ser superior a los que te rodean, pero los sentimientos que te han hecho así son ciertamente, muy mundanos. – Esas palabras atraviesan mi mente como el filo de un puñal, tomo a la anciana por el cuello y hundo mis uñas en este. - ¿Cuan oscuro se volverá tu corazón, muchacho? – Jadea y murmura a duras penas. Su arrogancia me enfurece, ella percibe mi ira, y eso me enfurece aún más. Alza su mano y roza la tela que cubre mi rostro. – Encontrarás la luz, y entonces sentirás el verdadero dolor, Ionia no olvidará tus pecados… Zed. –

Forcejea unos segundos, apenas opone resistencia, y en un instante, la legendaria oráculo exhala su último suspiro, siendo mi nombre las últimas palabras que diría jamás.

Alterado y decepcionado salgo de la casa. Está a punto de amanecer. Mi cuerpo se funde con las últimas sombras del alba.

 _Ajeno a mí, ajeno a mi mundo distante, en la realidad tangible que tan solo observo, una luz brillante amenazaba con destruirme por completo. Y ni si quiera era consciente de ello._


	3. I Alba

I. Alba

Inhalo. Respiro profundamente, y siento como mis pulmones se llenan del gélido aire matinal. Exhalo. Libero de mi todo pensamiento con un débil suspiro. Mis mejillas azoradas y mi pulso acelerado tras una carrera entre la maleza, comienzan poco a poco a relajarse. Aún notaba las palpitaciones ensordecedoras en mis sienes cuando unos pasos lejanos me hicieron ocultarme entre las zarzas. Ciertamente, esconderme no era de mis mejores habilidades, pero ser descubierta ahora lo echaría todo a perder. Aprieto los ojos para disipar esta idea de mi mente. "Nunca pienses en la derrota." Me repito mentalmente, una y otra vez a modo de mantra. No debo pensar, ni si quiera debería respirar. Me tapo el rostro con las manos y me concentro en no emitir ni el más mínimo sonido. Escucho de nuevo los pasos, cada vez más cerca, y suplico a los dioses que estos se alejen.

\- … - Los pasos murmuran palabras en un idioma desconocido. _Noxiano_ , probablemente. Seguramente serían los hombres de los que hablaba mi maestra. Siendo positivos, toparme con dos guardias noxianos significaba que, efectivamente, su base de operaciones, y almacén de explosivos, no estaba muy lejos. Me llevo la mano a la espalda y rozo con los dedos el mango inferior de mi báculo. Siento el tacto frío del cristal que lo recubre y analizo la situación. Enfrentarme a los guardias no era una idea tan descabellada, por el ruido, podrían ser dos, o tres a lo sumo. Nada que no pudiese manejar. Sin embargo, delataría mi posición y probablemente mandarían alguna tropa a reforzar la seguridad de su base, esto daría ventaja a los asediados de la muralla, pero solo temporalmente.

Permanezco en esa posición unos instantes, de cuclillas , con las zarzas arañándome piernas y brazos, rozando mis mejillas preparadas para arañar mi piel al mínimo movimiento, una mano cubriendo mi boca y otra al báculo, preparada para desenfundarlo en cualquier momento. Tan solo puedo esperar, no hay decisiones que tomar, si se aproximan, no tendré más remedio que enfrentarlos. Espero. " _Marchad_." Cierro los ojos. " _Idos_ ". Los guardias se detienen, escucho el agrio chirrido de las cadenas chocar entre sí, una armadura cae al suelo y tras esto, se oye el líquido chocar contra las hojas del suelo. Trago saliva y sigo intentando aguantar la respiración. Tras unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, vuelvo a escuchar murmuros que no entiendo y risas secas. De nuevo las cadenas, parece que el guardia ha terminado de orinar y probablemente se esté recolocando las ropas. Se marchan, por fin. Aguardo unos instantes y mis pulmones reciben por fin el aire deseado. Jadeo y relajo mis músculos. Mi cuerpo agradece cada bocanada de aire fresco por muy frío que se encuentre. Suelto el báculo y me incorporo. Las zarzas arañan mi piel como era esperado, y al salir de estas, noto el ardor en mis mejillas ensangrentadas. Me limpio la sangre con la manga en un movimiento brusco, y con cautela, me aproximo despacio a los árboles cercanos. Me muevo entre estos mientras camino, con precaución por si las circunstancias me obligan a esconderme de nuevo.

El plan era simple, conciso y breve. Localizar sus explosivos, deshacerme de ellos y volver al castillo. Quizás "breve" era la característica más importante de mi plan, puesto que mi gente no disponía de todo el tiempo del mundo. Cada segundo era completa y absolutamente crucial.

Sigo caminando hasta que la población de árboles va disminuyendo y puede observarse un claro a la distancia. Había llegado a mi objetivo, primera parte del plan completada, ahora sólo faltaba lo más importante. Eliminarlo.

A esta distancia sería más que suficiente. Retiro el báculo de su funda, acaricio el cristal con los dedos y observo mi reflejo. " _No puedo fallar_."

Visualizo el objetivo y alzo el báculo en dirección al campamento. "Lo volaré todo por completo." Comienzo a sentir la energía fluyendo por mis venas, desde mis entrañas, desde mis pulmones, mi sangre, mi existencia, se funde con la luz de la mañana, y se hacen una. Mi cuerpo no es más que un puente, un conductor, y así me atraviesa con furia toda la energía acumulada a mí alrededor. Por un segundo, puedo verlo todo, claro como la luz que creo, como la luz que me forma, claro como todo se ve cuando es iluminado.

 _"Yo nunca fallo."_

Y en medio de toda esta claridad, me topo con unos ojos oscuros que me observan sin saberlo. Mi mundo brillante se ve envuelto de sombras y el pánico se apodera de mí.

 _"Pero."_

Aterrorizada caigo de rodillas al suelo, y el báculo conmigo. La explosión ha impactado y los gritos inundan la escena.

 _"Cuando menos debía hacerlo."_

Alzo mi cabeza desconcertada, y al mismo tiempo, con el terror sentido aún palpitando en mi pecho. Y observo, la hilera de árboles perforados que he provocado, troncos desgarrados y copas cadáveres a mí alrededor.

 _"En el momento más importante."_

Y a mi espalda, observándome, una oscuridad densa, unos iris azabaches que susurran sonrisas macabras.

 _"Fallé."_

Amanecía Demacia bañada en granate.


End file.
